


1 Cup Of Redamancy

by BeMyReverie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Baking, Coming Out, Cute, Dessert, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gayness, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, M/M, Pie, Soft Ending, Too Much Cuteness For My Soul, Ugh, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie
Summary: (Redamancy –noun: The act of loving in return.)





	1 Cup Of Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel fluff fan-fiction. I hope y’all like it!

It had been one of those days where there was peace in the bunker. The brothers weren’t fighting, the Angel wasn’t gone; Team Free Will was having, well, a free day. The eldest Winchester brother, had seemed to be in a particularly positive mood for someone who often acted like a slightly alcoholic pessimist. Though, no one ever commented much on it, there was only so much optimism to go around with a hunter’s life. 

But, alas, there Dean was in the kitchen standing in front of a countertop sprinkled with flour and cluttered with baking ingredients and dishes. Dean seemed to be stand a bit taller, the stress marks along his features were unseen as he smiled, pressing the homemade pie crust into the tin. “I’m telling you, Cas, this will be the best damn pie we’ve ever tasted,” he says as he works the dough to perfection, no uneven clumps on his watch. 

Castiel, was standing right beside him, wearing an apron that the bunker for some reason just had laying around. No one dwelled on it too much though. He was currently making the pie filling, and despite not even being the one working with the flour, he had somehow managed to get it all over him. “I could just ‘Angel mojo’ the best pie in the world, Dean, I don’t understand why we have to make it from scratch.” He says, but he did enjoy this leisure time with his friend; he would never want to get in the way of Dean’s happiness.

Dean glances over as he finished the crust and slid it into the oven to harden a bit before putting the filling in. He leans against the counter as he stares at Castiel. “Because you need some pie skills, Cas, it’s required.” He jokes and gives a smile.

The truth was, Dean had been trying to work up the courage to tell Castiel how he felt. It was easier said than done. The angel’s gaze always made Dean’s mind have to reboot; his heart skip a beat. It was silly, it was probably Dean just being overly compassionate, that was the hunter side of Dean, the one too afraid to get close. But, the real Dean, he knew deep down, there was a takeout box of feelings, unopened. 

Castiel just gazed at Dean, silent as he stared him down with unwavering attention, as if he could see everything, even though he already had. “You aren’t good at hiding things, Dean,” he says softly, but not accusing him of anything. 

Dean held his breath, watching as Castiel’s blue gaze focused on him before glancing to the oven and checking the pie crust through the small glass window. Eventually he glanced back, his face was neutral, a face that Dean had grown ambivalent feelings for. “You don’t have to tell me, but I don’t want you to lie either,” Castiel says calmly, voice deeper than normal, or so it sounded.

Dean, didn’t have a good response to the question, so instead he put on some classic jams and started to clean up the small mess while Castiel finished with the filling. 

The crust had almost reached the 15 minute bake when the Winchester finally parted his lips. “Cas, I don’t know-I’ve uh- I’ve never been good with words. Words can’t comfort my brother anymore, words can’t save the world, words always feel like they’re out to make me feel like a fool.” Dean says softly, not looking at the angel that was staring at him; instead focusing on the thin layer of flour coating his fingertips. 

“I guess, I’m just afraid that if I say the wrong thing. I’ll screw up everything, just like I always do; I really don’t want to screw this up, Cas.” He says gently, biting his lip, lifting his gaze to finally hold eye contact.

Dean hadn’t actually paid too much attention earlier, but when he met the blue eyed male’s eyes, he felt like he was closer, a few centimeters, at least. He felt himself panicking, but Castiel was to the rescue quickly. “Take your time, Dean, there’s no one's life at risk right now, take a breath.” The angel murmurs softly.

Dean did as the angel suggested, taking a short but deep breath through his nose before starting to talk again. “I think I love you, I know I’ve said that before, but I think I love you more than a friend; more than I want to... I’m scared,” he whispers the words like it’ll bring on the end of the world if he speaks any louder.

Dean had dropped his gaze to the floor in the middle of his confession, scared to see the angel’s reaction. It was quiet for seconds after Dean’s words, maybe he had screwed up- he had hadn’t he? He knew he should’ve just swallowed these emotions just like the rest of them-

“I love you too, Dean, I just wish it hadn’t taken you so long to figure it out.” Castiel says, much more confidently than Dean, but still caring.

Dean raised his gaze, his cheeks tinted with a heavy shade of pink as he Saw the smile on Castiel’s face, the welcoming and open glaze of love going over Cas’ eyes. Dean couldn’t help it, he moved closer, and closer; his lips were soon on Cas’ and he could taste the flavour of pie on his lips as the angel kissed back. Dean’s hands rested on Cas’ upper arms, but Cas’ hands rested on Dean’s waist and it was a much more comfortable position than he thought it would be. 

He pulled away gently and Castiel smiled at him, the small timer for the pie crust being finished going off just as Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s. “You were always mine, Dean, ever since I built your soul into the thing it is today, I’m glad we finally were able to come out about it.” Castiel smiles and Dean smiles back, the happiness between them just made the positivity become more adamant.

Dean finds it a perfect time to let loose a small teasing statement. “You ate some of my pie.” He murmurs to the angel, who gives him a more than content smile.

”It’s called letting me be apart of the apple pie experience,” Castiel says and gives a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips again. 

Dean wouldn’t regret letting him be apart of it either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I guess I kind of wrote this on a limb and I don’t think it’s super amazing, but here it is.  
Also, the last two pieces about apple pie is kind of like Castiel’s way if saying that he wants to be apart of Dean’s apple pie life and be a constant in it; Dean’s more than happy to allow that to happen.  
Thank you for reading! Leave your thought below if you feel like it.


End file.
